


Samesies

by GingerLocks



Series: Shieldshock Oneshots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Friends to Lovers, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerLocks/pseuds/GingerLocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve runs into a friend he hasn't seen in a while, and because these kinda things just happen to Steve, he also runs into his ex on the same day.</p><p>All he wanted was to learn how to bake. </p><p>((pre civil war))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samesies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amerna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerna/gifts).



> I am gifting this work to you Angelika, bc you inspire us with your fics and because you made me write this (with very little persuasion ;) but still) and you talk headcanons with me :D

Steve stood between the shelves at Barnes and Noble holding up a book in each hand. 

One titled ‘Worlds Best Cupcakes!’ and the other titled ‘the Best Cupcakes in the World.’ He really couldn’t see the difference between the books. 

“You know you can find recipes on the internet for free right?” He heard a voice ask behind him, he jumped and looked over his shoulder to see Darcy Lewis standing there with pile of books in her arms. 

“Hey, Darcy, hi,” Steve smiled and made to hug her before he remembered all the books she was carrying. “Oh sorry,” he muttered, catching the book he knocked off her pile before it hit the floor. 

“No worries. Though if you just wanna buy those books to fluff up your bookcase, I suggest getting the Cupcake encyclopedia tome on the bottom shelf, the spine matches your curtains.” 

He laughed, but picked it up anyway. 

“So what are you doing here, Darce? I haven’t seen you in New York for a coupl'a months.”

“Jane is finally done with her lecture tour, but I think she is planning a new one, so I’m grabbing whatever chance I have to stock up on reading materials.”

Steve nodded and followed her to the register, feeling a little disappointed that she was leaving again. 

“You staying in the city until Jane drags you off again?” He asked, hopeful. 

“Yeah, I’m crashing with Clint, he has all these amazing apartments he's flipping. He asked me to help him decorate some of them, he’s paying me and everything, and I got to use one of them while I was here. I mean only Clint can accidentally purchase a building from the Russian mob.” She laughed as they exited the shop and started walking towards the subway stop a few blocks down.

"So you're staying a little while then."

"Yeah, gotta pick out those paint swatches and do some very scary ops for Clint." She laughed.

"IKEA?"

"IKEA." She shuddered.

They turned the corner and started walking down Park Avenue.

"So, what about you, Stevie? You still live in that apartment in Brooklyn?”

“It hasn’t been that long since you were here last, Darcy.” Steve frowned.

“Hey, Tony’s skyscraper is completely vacated, and Natasha got an address. An actual address where you can reach her. Nothing is as it should be. I thought maybe you’d moved to that Avenger Bootcamp I heard so much about.”

“I occasionally crash there.” Steve admitted, it was not as if the Avengers were his whole life. Even though he had been crashing there for longer periods of time, only interrupted by a few lonely nights in Brooklyn and trips abroad looking for Bucky. But still, he wanted Darcy to know he could have a life outside the Avengers.

“You didn’t wanna miss out on the New York City coffee, pastries and loud yelling?”

He just chuckled awkwardly and made a noncommittal noise, not really wanting to talk about his reason for avoiding subject of New York pastries.

“Oh, hey, how’s Beth?” Darcy asked, bringing up exactly what he was trying to avoid. 

“Ah, we, uh, we broke up.” Steve cleared his throat and glanced away, looking anywhere but at Darcy. He was a little ashamed of the fact that he was so out of whack with the times, so caught up in the constant fighting and the wars and everything to even manage dating. Bucky had managed dating back when he was working two jobs just to save up money for Steve's medicines. Beth had broken up with him after the third date he’d had to ditch for a doombot or another Tony orchestrated team-bonding activity. And he would be lying if it wasn't a relief when he found out he wouldn't have to dress nicer and fix flowers for any more slightly awkward Friday dates with Beth. 

 And speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear… Not that she was the Devil. 

Because walking on the sidewalk towards them was Beth, and he wondered what he did to piss of the holy spirit this time. 

Well at least it wasn’t a doombot.

Acting on instinct, or panic as he was not quite sure what his body was doing, he slung his left arm around Darcy’s shoulder and laughed loud at what she said.

Darcy, nonplussed that he thought “I guess that explains why you wanna make your own cupcakes” was the most hilarious thing he’d ever heard. 

Not only was she nonplussed, she even fixed the awkward situation with the bag full of books knocking against his left knee. Handing it over to his right hand and twining together the fingers of her right hand with his left. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries, and he almost tripped over his own feet as Darcy giggled and leaned into him. 

She kept up a steady stream of conversation, interrupted by giggles, all the way to the subway station. She even twirled out from under his arm while still holding his hand as they approached the stairs.

He knew they had passed Beth long ago and that there was no longer any need to keep up the pretence, but it felt good. It felt easy to talk to Darcy, always had, and he enjoyed the way she casually touched his hair and leaned into him, squeezing his hand when she got excited and smiled like he was the most important thing to her. 

They got onto the subway and sat next to each other, finally letting go of each other’s hands. He felt that feeling again, the same heavy sinking as he had when she’d told him she wouldn’t be staying in New York. It was short lived though, because in the next second she had thrown her leg over his and fished his book out of the bag, talking about which cupcakes they were going to make when they got home. 

He stammered, taken aback by the casual mention of imaginary domesticity and how much he  _ wanted _ it. Beth had done this too, mentioned something in the passing that hinted to a future together, or even that wedding she wanted to RSVP to months in advance. He remembered how those moments had made him freeze in panic. Then again maybe it was because he was more settled in this century now... or maybe it was because of the girl. He did always look forwards to those times when Darcy was visiting the tower, or whenever she was in town and went to museums and galleries with him, introduced him to youtube, to new food, to whatever little adventure she'd cooked together that day. Even just going into the common room in the Tower and knowing she'd be reading on the couch when he got there, sitting quietly as he sketched the city outside in silence next to her, even those moments were moments he looked more forwards to than any date or kiss or text from Beth. 

And it took Darcy pretending to be in love with him, to show him what he was missing. To show him who he was missing. But here they were, still pretending even though Beth was long gone. And he reveled in it.

It wasn’t until they were outside his apartment building when she brought it up. 

“So did we run into some crazy stalker or awkward one night stand, or..?” she looked up at him as he unlocked the door. He held it open for her, hoping she wouldn’t leave now. 

“Beth actually,” he admitted. 

“Oh my god!" She laughed, "Right after I asked about her?! Ha!” Darcy cackled at his misfortune and ducked under his outstretched arm to enter the building. 

He followed her into the elevator where she pushed the button for his floor, smiling at him and waving the cupcake tome in his face. 

“So, you mind me snooping through your kitchen before we get the ingredients for these sumbitches?” 

“No, do you mind me making us some dinner while you catalogue everything I ‘ _need_ ’ to supply my kitchen with?” he joked.

“Steven Grant Rogers, is this your way of asking me out for dinner?” She joked back, fluttering her eyelashes at him. 

Steve thought about it for a second and smiled at her. “Technically it’s _staying_ _in_ for dinner, but yes. I am. Asking you.” 

She stopped laughing and stared at him with wide eyes. “Really?”

“Yes...” Steve confirmed, a little less confident now that she hadn’t given him a positive response. 

“I, uh, sure, yeah. I’ll date you for real.” She smiled. 

“Good.” Steve smiled and leaned in to peck her on her cheek, she grabbed his cheek and kissed his lips instead.

"Then again, dinner can wait."

A few minutes later found them both half laying on his couch, making out like teenagers, when she suddenly grabbed his face, pinching his cheeks so his lips puckered painfully. She fixed him with an accusing stare that was only mildly dampened by her swollen red lips and messy hair. 

“Wurh?” he asked eloquently.

“Did you really see Beth today or was is just a really silly, albeit successful, play to get in my pants?”

“Does it matter?” he asked, taking opportunity while her hand was lax on his face to kiss her palm. 

“No not really.” she shrugged.

“I saw her,” He told her, although it could have been a trick of the eye, he was beyond caring. “And I’m glad I did,” he smiled "whole thing made me realize why dating didn't work for me before, because I wasn't dating you." 

“Mhm, okay, _samesies_ , now less talking more kissing,” Darcy dragged his face back to hers, but he caught the blush before he was too close.

“You were the one who started it,” he murmured accusingly as he kissed his way down her neck. Never had he been so happy to hear the word ' _samesies_ ' before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [forevergingeratheart](http://forevergingeratheart.tumblr.com/) and [hannahsfandos](http://hannahsfandos.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, talk headcanons to me ;)


End file.
